An Unfair Deal with the Lord of Destruction
by Abigail.S.P
Summary: Everyone knows not to make a deal with the Lord of Destruction. Everyone knows his wives never return home. Marinette is just a peasant girl like any other... and thus has never made a deal. Nor has her parents. Yet, she must marry him, or risk her loved ones' lives. Chat Noir is tired of his wives dying so soon. Has elements from Cruel Beauty. AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was the wedding day of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but there was no rejoicing in the small village of Parthis.

Mayor Bourgeois had made a deal with the Lord of Destruction himself, and Marinette was the price.

* * *

 _Several Years Ago_

"Please, my lord, I'll do anything if my daughter just lives!" Bourgeois, a man who was known as being the most prideful man in all of Parthis was on his knees begging, much to the delight of the Lord of Destruction.

"Anything?" the lord asked with a wicked grin, "How paw-sitively delightful! A life for a life is purr-ty fair, wouldn't you say?"

The mayor hesitated, and the lord's eyes narrowed.

"Of course, if you don't think your precious Chloe is worth the lives of any of those peasants…"

"Of course she's worth more!" the mayor cried, "Take any of them- take them all! Just let Chloe live!"

The lord's eyes lit up with glee, "How generous! I'll take a bride again soon enough. Go home, your daughter has recovered."

Chloe Bourgeoisie recovered, but her mother died. Only then did the Mayor realize the "life for a life" was that of his own wife and daughter. The lord of destruction decided to take a bride as well, after all, the Mayor had practically served the entire village up to him on a golden platter.

* * *

The Mayor had simply shown up at the Dupain-Cheng bakery one day, and informed her parents that she was to marry him a week from then at dusk, or he would destroy her parents bakery, her parents, and then take Marinette away anyhow.

Her parents had tried to commit murder that night, and had been put in the village's makeshift dungeon for the Mayor's protection, much to everyone's disgust.

Alya Cesaire, Marinette's best friend, spent that entire week researching for ways to kill the lord.

Marinette spent the week in a state of numb and total shock… she knew the Mayor was selfish and that the Lord was cruel in granting wishes… but she never dreamed that she'd personally have to pay the price. Usually the family that made a bargain with him paid the price… but apparently she was the unfortunate exception.

All Alya had to offer on Marinette's wedding night were a pair of spotted red earrings, for luck.

"He's the unluckiest creature alive," Alya said, weeping, "maybe this will balance it out?"

"At least my husband and I will have something in common," Marinette said bitterly.

"Here, take this knife," Alya thrust a silver knife into her hands, "Maybe you can be the one who kills him and comes back."

Neither of them mentioned that none of the lord's previous wives had ever returned. Marinette had hugged Alya and they had both collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Now Marinette stood alone shivering in her thin dress at the specified hilltop, waiting for the Lord of Destruction. Would the sick fiend even bother showing up?

"Mreow"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mreow"

Marinette blinked and looked down to discover a black cat that stared at her with surprisingly intelligent green eyes. It meowed plaintively, and then turned around to walk down the forested side of the hill. A black cat? Perhaps this was one of the lord's minions. She walked after the cat, half-jogging to keep track of the dark shape that calmly flitted under branches and around roots. She gasped as she caught sight of the grand mansion the cat appeared to be headed towards. The gated fence swung open silently as she approached.

The grandiose ebony doors opened a sliver and the black cat vanished inside. Marinette nearly tripped running towards the door trying to catch up. She pushed the door open wider to let herself in and stared, eyes wide. A large staircase was in the entryway, plush dark rugs lined the floors, and candles on the walls dimly lit the area. The little black cat was nowhere to be found.

The door shut behind her, causing her to yelp.

"He-hello?" Marinette called timidly, dipping her hand into the folds of her dress to wrap around her concealed knife, steadying her, "My lord?"

No one answered. The house remained deathly quiet.

Completely unnerved, Marinette slid to the floor, and resolved to wait there until the lord revealed himself.

Unfortunately, she fell asleep.

* * *

Marinette awoke to find something warm on top of her, and the distinct sound of a purring cat nearby. She yawned and blinked sleepily, only to shriek when she realized the thing lying on her was _alive_ and _oh my goodness was that all fur_?! She shoved the thing? person? cat? off her and scooted away rapidly.

The black furry creature yawned revealing pointed canines and grinned at her lazily, "Morning princess,"

"Who are you?" Marinette whispered, " _What_ are you?"

"Well that seems paw-fully rude." The creature blinked it's eyes languidly at her. It's eyes were fully green, with no whites to be seen, "I am Chat Noir, better known as the Lord of Destruction, and your husband."

"Why am I here?" Marinette tried not to stare at his tail and ears. He really did look like a humanoid black furry cat. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but this wasn't it.

Chat Noir chuckled darkly, "You never had to be here. A life for a life is all I required. Chloe lived so Ms. Bourgious died. The bargain was satisfied but your mayor offered me all the peasants I desired. I will take you as my ninth wife, and after you die I will take another wife, and so forth until there are no girls left in the village."

Marinette burned with anger, "You _killed_ them?"

Chat Noir was a monster. She wouldn't' let him take any more villagers, not Rose, not Mylene, not _Alya_ , not even Chloe. She took out her knife and swung wildly at him.

Chat snarled and dodged her so quickly she lost track of him. He pounced on her, his claws from one hand pressing against her neck while the other grabbed her knife. Black energy swirled out from his hand and the knife crumbled into dust. Marinette struggled even harder. She would not go to her death having given up, she would fight it with her last breath.

"I never killed them, they died of their own foolishness princess. Though no one's ever been foolish enough to try to attack the lord of destruction." He snarled in her ear, "You won't last very long here my lady."

"We'll see about that, _my lord,_ " Marinette responded mockingly, "If you didn't kill them, who did?"

"They went into rooms I warned them not to go into, rooms with traps; like I said their own foolishness killed themselves"

"I'll make sure to kill you before I die myself," Marinette assured him.

Chat laughed delightedly, "No one's ever made death threats be-fur. I hope you don't die too soon, you seem paw-fully entertaining."

"You sick monster. This is all some big joke to you, isn't it?" she glared, "I promise you I won't die anytime soon, I'll be the last wife you'll _ever_ have."

"Aw, princess, you really are a cute one." He bopped her on the nose, "We'll have lots of fun together." Chat finally released her with a wicked grin, and beckoned to someone behind her, "Take her to her chamber."

Marinette whirled around to find a blank faced blonde young man who took her wrist gently and started dragging her up the stairs.

"Let go of me!" she snapped.

The man made no sign that he had heard her and continued to pull her up the stairs. Marinette allowed herself to be dragged to a room that was as richly furnished and as dark and gloomy as the rest of the house. She eyed the giant king sized bed with trepidation, trying to control her shaking. Tears that she had been holding back the entire dreadful week finally fell.

The man released her and opened a wardrobe in the room, revealing several ornate night gowns that looked to be about her size. He turned around and his eyes widened upon seeing her.

He hurried over to her and hesitantly touched her shoulder, "Please don't cry. He never comes in here, at least not with any of his other wives."

Marinette tried to control her sobbing with little success, "Why do you- why do you work for such an awful monster?"

The man scowled darkly. He opened his mouth and struggled to move his lips but no sound came out.

Thoroughly distracted, Marinette's tears stopped as she gasped, "You can't talk about it?"

He nodded empathetically.

"Are you like his slave?"

The man's glare was enough of an affirmative.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"No... I don't even remember it anymore," he said softly.

"What do you want me to call you?"

He stared at her in surprise, "No one's called me anything in over a decade…"

Marinette stared at him in horror, how _long_ had he gone with Chat Noir being the only company he had, before she drew herself up to her full height (she was sadly still ridiculously short compared to him) and declared, "Fine, I'll just call you Sunshine."

Sunshine looked insulted, " _Sunshine_? What kind of name- _why_?"

"Because your beautiful hair is the brightest thing in this dreadful castle, and your very presence actually gives me a little bit of hope."

Marinette was amused to see Sunshine blush fiercely, as he stuttered, "O-oh, in that case, I guess it's not that horrible a name."

Marinette grinned despite everything. Perhaps she could have an ally against the horrid cat creature after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette awoke the next day on her own, relieved that no one had bothered her sleep or attempted to awaken her. Her stomach growled, and she wandered around the castle, trying to find the kitchen. Most of the doors were locked, and refused to budge.

She didn't see Sunshine or Chat Noir anywhere.

"Mreow" The tiny black cat had found her once again, and stared up at her accusingly.

Marinette scowled right back, "I don't suppose you know where the kitchen is?"

The cat simply walked away, turning once to look at her, and then wandering off.

Marinette glared at it a moment more before reluctantly following the cat.

She mostly was following the cat out of boredom and was astonished when the cat led her straight to the kitchen, which was surprisingly well lit with plenty of windows to let in the daylight.

Marinette whirled and pointed at the cat accusingly, "You! You're not a cat! Chat Noir?"

"Really princess? I know he's a literal black cat but even I don't have the power to shapeshift,"

Marinette whirled around to see Chat Noir grinning at her, his white canines gleaming.

"Who is he? _What_ is he?"

"Again with the rude questions, princess. That's Plagg. He's a black cat, as is obviously apparent,"

The aforementioned Plagg was grooming himself quite innocently, looking for all the world to be just your plain basic black cat.

"But he led me to the castle earlier! And I asked him where the kitchens were and he took me here!"

"You asked a cat for directions? Wow. I really know how to pick my wives, huh?" Chat shook his head in mock horror.

"About that! Why am I here?"

Chat's grin grew as he advanced on Marinette, pinning her against the wall. He lazily leaned against her, bending his head to nuzzle against her neck. Marinette shivered in disgust.

"It can get paw-fully lonely in this castle," he murmered in her ear, "sometimes I need a distraction or a warm body or two."

Marinette shrieked in disgust and forecefully shoved Chat away. He backed off easily, still grinning like her actions just amused him. She tried not to think about what would inevitably happen…

"I didn't ask why you took wives, you monster!" she managed, "Everyone knows Chat Noir likes to take girls away from their families and do who knows what to them, never to be seen again. I'm asking why you took _me_. My parents never made a bargain with you! I'm not even the prettiest girl in the village! Why _me_?" Marinette struggled not to sob. It wasn't _fair_ , she had just wanted to become a seamstress, her parents didn't even get any benefit from her being taken, _it wasn't fair_.

"Awww… don't sell yourself short purr-incess," Chat crooned, patting her head condescendingly, "you're plenty pretty."

" _But not the prettiest_. Lila Rossi and Chloe Bourgeois won our village's beauty pageant. Don't give me false flattery, being pretty isn't even important _unless_ you happen to be a bride-abducting monster. _Why me?_ "

"The mayor made a deal that I could take as many of his villagers as I please. I happened to choose you first. When you die, I'll choose another girl… Ms. Cesaire was a close contender, I'll tell you that."

Marinette gasped in horror, " _You stay away from Alya._ "

"Then don't do anything stupid to _get yourself killed._ I'd be quite content if you were my last wife."

Marinette scoffed in disbelief, "What _stupid_ things did your previous wives do? Did they pet you the wrong way so you clawed off their faces?"

Chat Noir hissed and his ears went flat against his head in displeasure, "Hiss-terical, princess. I had nothing to do with it. I just find them _dead_ in the butterfly room. A room, which, by the way, you are _forbidden_ from for obvious reasons."

"Why didn't you forbid them from the first place? How am I supposed to know what room that is?"

"It's the only room that's locked. And I _did_ forbid them, after my first wife I've kept the door locked. I've tried warning them, I've tried showing them the room to avoid, I've even tried not telling them anything about it whatsoever. _Yet they always end up in that damn cage._ " Chat Noir grabbed his head is blatant frustration, his tail twitching wildly.

Marinette was astonished to realize that Chat Noir did appear to be telling the truth… and didn't seem to be very happy that his wives kept dying. Perhaps they were intentionally killing themselves? Marinette quite enjoyed being alive (even if it was mostly to spite Chat Noir), thank you very much, but perhaps being married to the Lord of Destruction with no way out was simply too much. But it seemed unlikely that all his wives chose to commit suicide in the same exact manner…

"Why can't you get rid of the cage?"

"Oh gee, princess, thanks, wish I'd thought of that," Chat Noir spat bitterly, acid green eyes slitting, "I can't _get rid_ of it, it has to be _contained_ and I'm the only one who can do that."

"Contain _what?_ "

"SEE YOU'RE DOING IT." Chat Noir borderline shrieked, waving a finger in her face accusingly, "FIRST comes the questions, then comes the ' _oh please, Mr. Noir, can't I see the cage of pretty butterflies?'_ and then comes DEATH."

Marinette stared at Chat Noir, who had taken to pouncing across the room on random pieces of furniture in his agitation. She was sincerely rethinking the whole "terror" aspect of Chat Noir.

"So… it's a cage of _killer butterflies_?"

"YES AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM IT"

Marinette was taken aback by the borderline desperation in Chat Noir's voice.

Chat Noir stared at her eyes wide, and breathing heavily. He laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"But of course…" Chat's voice was calm and controlled, " _asking_ you won't do any good, will it? If I see you anywhere _near_ that room I'll go ahead and take Alya Cesaire ahead of schedule and lock her up. After all, she won't have long to wait for _you_ to die."

He slowly raised a hand, dark matter swirling around it. He touched a nearby vase and watched it crumble to dust with a bored expression on his face. He left the room.

Marinette gulped, thoroughly creeped out. Chat Noir's terror factor was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Sunshine came into her room.

"So do you have a plan?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"What? Uh, maybe not die?" Marinette said in her best "uh duh" tone.

"No, I mean, a plan to _kill_ Chat Noir and escape. No one ever survives him,"

"He said he's not the reason they all died… I just have to avoid butterflies and I should be fine."

" _He told you about the akumas?_ " Sunshine practically hissed, and Marinette was unnerved in how much he eerily reminded her of Chat Noir in that second.

"The what?"

"The corrupted butterflies aren't just _butterflies_. They're akumas- they're a source of corruption. Much like Chat Noir's powers of destruction. Every wife that tries to find out about the butterflies dies."

"Yes… because the butterflies kill them." Marinette regretted saying the words as soon as she said them.

"You fell for that. Really." Sunshine's said deadpan, "Couldn't possibly be because Chat was trying to protect the source of his power. Nope, killer butterflies are clearly the only answer."

Marinette flushed but said nothing. _Killer butterflies._ She seriously fell for _killer butterflies_?

He started walking towards the door, and looked back at her shaking his head with mock sorrow, "You know what, Chat might be right. You really aren't going to last long…"

"YEAH WELL I'M RENAMING YOU," Marinette, "SUNSHINE BOY MY ASS. MORE LIKE- LIKE- GRUMPY BOY."

Sunshine-sorry, _Grumpy_ boy laughed despite himself, "Wow, even Chat's puns are better than that."

He shut the door in time to dodge the boot Marinette threw at him.

* * *

Marinette finally had a plan of attack.

Step 1: Find the room that's locked. Don't die.

Step 2: Break into said room. Don't die.

Step 3: Destroy? Butterflies? Don't die?

Step 4: Go the heck home and maybe become a great seamstress, because, hey, as long as we're doing things that are impossible!

Okay, _focus_ Marinette, she told herself. One step at a time. Step 1 is find the room. So we gonna find the room.

Marinette spent the next week sneaking around the enormous mansion. All the doors were open. There was a music room, a library, several bedrooms, an art room, rooms full of clothes, and best of all a room full of nothing but luxurious fabrics, ribbons, and an assortment of needles and other sewing items. The rooms all looked abandoned as if they had not been used in a long time.

Marinette tried not to stay too long in that room. She really did.

She failed horribly. She spent much of her time sketching all the designs in a sketchbook she had found in the art room. She had so many designs that she always had wanted to make and finally she had an opportunity to figure out how to make it _real_.

Plus it _was_ a lovely distraction from her circumstances…

"Whatcha doing?"

Marinette yelped as she slammed her sketchbook, whirling around expecting to see Chat Noir.

Instead Sunshine boy looked at her innocently.

"Oh um… I was just sketching," Marinette mumbled reluctantly.

Sunshine frowned, "I'm glad you're not… freaking out, but we really _do_ need to find a way to stop Chat Noir…"

"I know, I _know_ ," Marinette felt even guiltier than before, "There's just _so_ many rooms. Wait, you _live_ here, don't you know where the room is?"

Sunshine scowled, "He's forbidden me from doing anything to reveal it to you. And I can't disobey him because of 'magic'." He made sarcastic finger quotation marks in the air.

Great. So Sunshine knew but couldn't help. She had to look through thousands of rooms by herself.

Marinette was really sick of magic


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette spent the week opening doors all over the giant mansion-castle, but she didn't see any butterflies. She ended up spending even more time in the sewing room. Sunshine often came by to watch her work silently. Marinette didn't really like that, she felt like he was judging her for wasting any of her time by not trying to escape. She didn't say anything though, because she was lonely. She hadn't seen Chat Noir in a while, and otherwise than him, Sunshine was the only company she had.

"You haven't found anything yet?" Sunshine asked her impatiently while Marinette sewed her final button onto the dress she had just finished.

" _Look,_ Sunshine! It's my first dress!" She couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight.

Sunshine looked less than impressed. He looked downright grumpy, "Yes, let's make tacky dresses instead of trying to _find a way to kill Chat Noir_."

Marinette wilted a little bit on the inside. Tacky? She supposed it was pretty rough looking, and the buttons were a bit uneven, but this was just her first try-

"Me-ouch. Tacky's a bit harsh, wouldn't you say, _Sunshine_?" Chat Noir had slunk into the room at some point, causing Marinette to yelp in surprise. Chat's fanged grin grew even wider as he seemed to find amusement in her distress.

Flustered, Marinette snapped, "Don't you ever use any other puns than that one?"

"Paw-sitively purr-incess. Purr-haps I can purr-suade mew to leave Rien alone?" Chat had the audacity to snicker at his own puns.

" _Rien_ as in nothing? You want me to leave nothing alone?"

"He means me," Sunshine muttered, glaring at Noir intensely.

"Who else is worth so little around here?" Chat's grin turned menacing as he bared his teeth, "Stay away from my wife."

"Wait, you named him _Rien_? Who does that?!" Marinette was indignant. Chat wrapped one clawed hand around her wrist, the other around her waist and started tugging her away from Sunshine-Rien while Marinette resisted.

"He doesn't have a name. He's _rien_ \- nothing," Chat spat out. Apparently unsatisfied with the slow progress he was making, he bodily picked up Marinette and whisked them out of the room, ignoring her yell of rage and insistent kicking and punching.

She cuffed him in the ear, and Chat stopped suddenly, ears flattened as he hissed at her violently in annoyance. Marinette froze, petrified. Appeased, Chat continued on, passing chambers and halls to reach a room in the top of one of the tower's. The room inside was warm and bright, a crackling fireplace in one corner, plenty of croissants and pastries in another. The massive bed was piled with worn green and orange blankets thrown haphazardly every this way and that.

Chat promptly plopped her in the middle of the blankets.

"Stay," he said firmly.

"No!" Marinette said disdainfully. He dumped a pile of blankets over her head, ignoring her furious hisses. How absolutely _juvenile_. She managed to pop her head out in time to see Chat Noir disappear out the door, and the very definite click of a lock being turned. Marinette ran to the door, found it locked, and started banging on it.

"CHAT NOIR." Marinette screamed, "YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW."

"It's just for a day princess!" Chat Noir's voice said, trying to appease her, "Just until tomorrow morning. You'll be fine, there's plenty of food to eat!"

"CHAT NOIR!" Marinette yelled in outrage again.

But the cat lord had already left.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently Chat Noir's idea of "food" was a bunch of croissants, sweet pastries, and several tins of Camembert cheese.

The pastries just made Marinette homesick… she wondered how her parents and Alya were holding up. They would be so sad and heartbroken… and Alya was counting on her to kill Chat Noir. Alya didn't even know she was next on his hit list!

Chat Noir wasn't an idiot. He knew she was trying to kill him- she had tried to stab him with a knife her very first day. And then she had caught her and Sunshine plotting to kill him. Clearly he needed her to be in this room to prevent his death… yet she'd be released tomorrow morning? What was today that was so important?

 _Oh. The full moon._

Chat Noir must be a werecat. Perhaps he was bitten by a radioactive butterfly? That turned him into a were _cat_? Ugh. Whatever. Marinette would figure out how he turned into a werecat later. For now, she had to get out, and find out why this day was so bad for him.

Marinette searched the room for something to pick the door with. The closets were full of elegant male designs, clothes made out of luxurious fabrics, clothes that shimmered.

Some of the outfits weren't quite finished, to her surprise. She stole several dress pins off them, happy with a rare bit of luck. Perhaps she could come back to this room later and one day finish those outfits herself.

Marinette spent hours trying to pick the lock to no success. She was hoping she'd be able to magically acquire lockpicking skills by now, but _nope_. Just a multitude of tiny sharp pinpricks on her fingers instead. So much for her luck.

Frustrated, she went back to scanning the room for a better tool. Would it be too much to hope for an actual bobby pin?

An ornate black octagonal jewelry box distracted her. Curious, Marinette flipped it open to reveal colorful animal based jewelry boxes inside.

 _One was a pink butterfly_.

Marinette screamed, and slammed the box shut and threw herself back away from it.

Nothing happened.

Chat Noir had said the butterflies had killed his previous wives… but Sunshine had said it was the way to defeat him.

She had to do this.

It was the only way to get home. To save the other village girls.

To save herself from dying.

Chat Noir didn't seem like he took pleasure in killing people… but the fact remained that _every single wife he ever had was dead_.

He had to go.

Marinette crept closer to the box, cautiously opening it. She reached her hand out and opened the butterfly partition.

And blinked in confusion.

 _It was empty_.

Well, maybe the cat one was the one she needed-

 _Also empty_.

Were all the jewelry boxes empty?

Marinette tried to open the fox one, only to find it sealed shut. The ladybug one opened just fine, two earrings shining inside. But none of the other boxes – the turtle, bee, or peacock- opened.

"Marinette?" Chat Noir knocked on the door, sounding worried, "Are you alright?"

Flustered, Marinette tried to shove the big box closed, accidentally knocking the ladybug earrings onto the floor.

"I'm coming in!" Chat declared.

The door banged opened as Marinette shoved the box back onto the dresser with one hand, and shoved the earrings into her pocket with the other.

Chat inspected her briefly, eyes scanning her body intensely. Marinette felt a mixture of outrage and fear. What would he do if he found the earrings?

"Are you alright? I heard screaming,"

"I'm fine. Well otherwise than being locked in this _prison_ I'm fine. I just tripped," Marinette tried to put on as much bravado as she could. Please don't notice the jewelry box…

Chat Noir sniffed, "You're lying."

Noir sighed, but made no move to attack her. He reached over for the black jewelry box and presented it to her.

"Please." He said, "Open this."

Marinette turned white, heart pounding, and hands shaking slightly as she reached to open it.

The box didn't open.

Chat Noir's face completely fell and he looked distressed.

"I- I don't understand, why didn't it open?" Marinette was now horrified for a different reason. _How was she supposed to put the earrings back in later?_

"Don't worry about it princess," Chat said bitterly, "I can't open it either."

Demonstrating, he tried to pry it open with his claws. Dark matter swirled against them as he pressed his hand to the box, yet nothing happened.

" _Magic_." Chat said in disgust, "I bet this box isn't even a box at all. Just a blasted magic block of wood."

Marinette said nothing.

"C'mon princess… you'll be safer with me than in here." He gently took her arm and led her out of the room, "Now you get to see what your dear husband does for work as the Lord of Destruction."

He laughed bitterly.

Too numb and confused to say anything, Marinette walked by his side.

* * *

Chat Noir's "work" led them to a throne room. A massive silver and black throne stood elegantly in the middle of the furnished room, little accents of vivid green here and there. Marinette blinked in surprise.

"I've never seen this room before, but I've been searching all over this castle's rooms for days now!" she exclaimed.

"That's because I warded this room away from you. I… I didn't want you to see what I do," Chat paused, shooting her an icy glare, "What exactly are you searching for? Not a _butterfly room_ , are you?"

Marinette gulped, "N-no, just somewhere to occupy myself!"

"You're an awful liar," Chat Noir remarked flatly, " _That_ room's also warded. For some reason the wards go down on the full moon. That's why I locked you up. But I'll just keep you with me on these days instead."

"So, you're not a were-cat?"

Chat stopped and stared at her, "How the hell did I mess up picking a wife this bad? _No_ , you lunatic! Were-cats aren't even a thing!"

Marinette's temper flared, "Well excuse me, it's not like I ever wanted to be your wife! You are covered in fur, have cat ears, locked me up on the full moon, it was a perfectly valid theory!"

"Oh sit on your throne and be quiet," Chat rolled his eyes, " _and don't interfere with my clients_."

Marinette humphed loudly but sat on the throne nevertheless. She couldn't deny that she was curious to see what exactly it was that Chat Noir did.

Chat posed and leaned himself against the throne over her in a menacing manner. Marinette watched him warily. He rearranged his hair..

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked in disbelief.

"Hey, like 99% of the reason people fear the Lord of Destruction is my aesthetic! I have to look right for my work," Chat snapped defensively.

Marinette had a vivid flashback of Chat Noir jumping around on furniture like an actual cat in distress.

"Pretty sure it's not that. Might just be _the fact you can destroy anything you touch_."

Chat downright pouted at her, "It's my aesthetic."

In response, Marinette just flicked one of his ears, greatly satisfied when he yelped and hissed at her.

"Plagg, bring our first client in," Chat Noir yelled, apparently having decided on ignoring her.

The small domestic black cat walked in lazily from the opposite grand hallway to the throne, followed by an elegant blonde woman who strutted in arrogantly as if she owned the whole place, her ice cold blue eyes glaring at Chat Noir in defiance.

" _Chloe?"_ Marinette gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Chloe?_ " Marinette gasped, "Hasn't your family done enough?"

"I didn't come to see _you_ Mari-trash" Marinette rolled her eyes. Some things never changed. "I came to see _the great and powerful_ Lord of Destruction." Chloe smiled sweetly.

Chat Noir straightened up and smiled blankly, "What can I do for you Miss Bourgeois?"

Chloe batted her eyes at Chat Noir, "I've heard that the amazingly powerful and _strong_ Chat Noir, was unable to give refunds, and I thought, _surely that couldn't be true_. So, I'm here to prove to those foolish peasants once and for all that you are all powerful! All you have to do is just the eensy weensy matter of undoing whatever horrible deal my father made with you."

Marinette blinked in surprise. Chloe had a conscience? Maybe they'd give back whatever stupid pretty trinket they'd bargain for-

"Do you understand what you're asking for?" Chat was unusually serious, "Do you know what your father bargained for?"

"A life for a life." Chloe said bitterly, "Plus unlimited girls for you to… _sully_. Not to mention that you stole Marinette- the one girl everyone in the village just _adored_ and simply won't stop whining about. This wasn't a fair bargain. _Give me my mother back_."

"First of all, even if I could, you would die. Secondly, _there are no refunds_."

"Do you think I care?" Chloe trembled, dropping the act and losing her composure, "What do I have to do to get my mother back?! _I will not live knowing my mother was killed for me._ The village has gone to absolute _hell_ because of this-"

"Your mother was destroyed. I can only destroy things- not create them. I cannot help you- not even the Akumas can help you. She is beyond our reach. As for fairness, that's entirely subjective."

Chloe screamed and started hurling abuse.

Chat Noir turned his back on her, "Escort her out."

Rien appeared seemingly from nowhere and bodily dragged her out, Chloe sobbing and screaming the whole way.

"No more clients for today," Chat said roughly, "Marinette, come with me."

Wide eyed and scared, Marinette hesitated, flinching back from him.

Chat pleaded, "Marinette, I _swear_ I will never harm you in any way. But please, stay with me just for today, so that I can ensure that nothing else harms you as well."

"You killed Chloe's mom," she whispered.

"The _akuma_ killed Chloe's mom. I'm just the mouthpiece. Desperate people ask me for help. I send them an akuma to help them. I never know what the price will be exactly…just a vague idea. I knew Chloe's life would come at the cost of another. I didn't know whose exactly."

"Why send an akuma at all then?!"

"The akumas sense desperation. They- they become impossible to contain. They break free of their containment and infect several people. It's better… for me to release one akuma so that only one person is hurt. Not multitudes." Chat looked at the ground.

Marinette wondered if he was trying to convince himself, "Chloe said that the whole village went to hell-"

"Because of the deal _I_ made with Bourgeois," Chat interrupted, "Because I took you, and because I can take any other female from the village. Not because of the akuma."

" _Why_ did you take me? Why did you make that deal?" Marinette demanded, "You swore you wouldn't harm me- you've left me alone for the most part- so what do you _want_ from me?"

"To be free," Chat breathed, "But I don't think you're the one who can do that. I'm sorry Marinette, I never should have chosen you. I made another mistake."

Marinette laughed bitterly, "Should have thought about that before you _married_ me. Now the only way we can get out is if one of us dies."

" _Don't say that_ ," Chat Noir growled sharply, "You will remain the Lady of my- _our_ house for a good while yet. Now come with me, it's not safe to be out of my room on the night of the full moon."

Reluctantly, Marinette followed him, muttering, "How do you know _you_ won't die?"

Chat Noir laughed delightedly, 'Purr-incess, believe me, that's next to impossible. Look, if you're still alive tomorrow, I'll answer whatever you want to know."

Reluctantly, Marinette followed Chat back to the room he had originally locked her in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chat Noir led her to the bed, causing Marinette to freak out.

"Calm down," Noir rolled his eyes, "Just go to bed. I'll keep watch."

"Watching people while they sleep is creepy," Marinette snapped, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"Yeah? Well getting attacked by killer butterflies is even creepier," Chat retorted miffed, "I'm just going to be in the room. Even a sleeping beauty like yourself isn't that interesting to watch."

"Why do you do that?" Marinette snapped.

"Do what?"

"The flirting, the _flirting_ thing! It completely ruins your whole Lord of Destruction deal,"

Chat managed to look both embarrassed and insulted at once, "It does not! And you're _supposed_ to flirt with your wife! That's what all good husbands do! Unless it creeps them out in which case you stop." He added the last part as a mumble.

"Did your other wives appreciate that?"

Chat looked kind of awkward now, "A few, I guess? Most of them didn't really like me talking to them at all, so I avoided them. Rose liked it… she thought it was sweet," Chat became really quiet, and Marinette realized with a dawning sort of horror that perhaps bringing one's late wives up was an awful idea.

"I'm sorry! Never mind, forget I even brought it up!"

"No, you have a right to know… plus they deserve to be remembered."

"What were they like?" Marinette asked softly.

"Rose was sweet. She, she traded herself in order for her partner Juleka to recover from a sickness. You can offer yourself to the akuma or me instead of paying a random price- she's the only one who ever did. Bridgette was so friendly and bubbly despite everything… she didn't even last past the first day. Mylene was so quiet and shy, her father made a deal with an akuma and she was the price for it. After Mylene and Rose was Juleka. I… I think she was relieved to be chosen. Her parents were in debt after she recovered, and she always seemed so sad about Rose…" Chat trailed off, "Actually, I don't really think I can talk about this."

Chat sat down abruptly on the foot of the bed, his claws digging into the soft blankets and fabrics piled up, breathing slowly.

"It's just not damn _fair_."

"Why did you marry them?"

"Wouldn't you rather just sleep?" Chat asked her, "I can tell you tomorrow."

"There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight," Marinette pointed out, "Might as well just tell me now."

"Fine," Chat exhaled, "I wasn't always Chat Noir. Chat Noir is just a name I made up for myself after I got cursed. Do you remember Hawk Moth?"

"You mean the monster before you? The one who had mind control, and made the entire Agreste royal family kill themselves?" Marinette shuddered. She had been just a young child and was fortunate not to remember much of that time.

"Yes, did you ever wonder why he just magically vanished? He didn't vanish, I made a deal with him that ended up backfiring… he's been banished forever, but his akumas have no one to possess. For the most part they stay in their containment… but sometimes if someone is distressed enough, they possess them and they lose their minds and try to kill people. I'm… the only one who can destroy the akumas… but they have to be in a person for it to work. The akumas are also tied to me now… I have to choose their victims. The akuma grants the victim's wish, and then takes what it wants. Because it's tied to me, they also have my ability to destroy whatever they wish."

Marinette gaped at him, "But, but that mean you're doomed to do this for the rest of your life."

"Yes, unless I find my true partner. Destruction and bad luck has an opposite curse- more of a blessing really- creation and good luck. She's supposed to be my counterbalance, and according to the stories, the holders of destruction and creation are always lovers. She's the only one who can destroy me and the akumas with me. So… I've been trying to find her."

"Wait," Marinette stared at him wideeyed, "You want to _die_?"

Chat awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, not really? But, the akumas have to go. I can't… I can't keep living like this!"

"So how will you know when you've found her?"

"I test my wives when I can… I've already tested you. You uh, you kinda failed." Chat shrugged sheepishly.

Despite her relief, Marinette couldn't help but feel a little insulted, "What?! When did you test me? _What_ was the test?"

"It was just something small, I don't want you to worry about it. The last thing I need is for you start poking around." Chat looked at her seriously, "Promise me you won't try to find the akumas?"

"Wait… was it that weird octagonal black box you can't open?"

Chat froze, "Don't go poking at it! Fine, yes, _yes_ it was. But it didn't open for you so you weren't meant to have any of the curses. Don't mess with it!"

"You tried to _curse_ me," Marinette squawked indignantly.

" _Yes_ Marinette, we've been over this! I needed to know if you were Ladybug!"

"Well, I didn't realize what you meant exactly until now! You said you wouldn't harm me!"

"I was right there if anything went wrong! And technically I wouldn't be harming you, the kwami would be-"

" _Kwami?_ "

"God-like animal that curses you. You've met Plagg."

"The _cat_ is a god?! I KNEW he wasn't just a cat! You made fun of me!"

Chat snickered, "You asked a cat for directions. And you thought he was me. Plagg's still a cat."

Marinette pouted, "You know what, I changed my mind. I am tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Aw, purr-incess, don't be like that. It was cute. Besides, aren't princesses known for talking to animals?"

Marinette promptly tossed herself in the bed and turned her back on him.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep," Chat said softly. The bed moved as he got up. Marinette panicked, realizing she found his presence comforting, despite everything.

"Wait," Marinette said grabbing his hand, "Can you keep watch right here? I'm… a little scared tonight." Marinette avoided looking at him, feeling a little bit ashamed at the admission.

"Of course, Marinette," Chat sat back down at the foot of her bed.

Despite her unease, Marinette drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Marinette. Wake up, Marinette,"

Marinette sat uprightly alert and in a panic.

"Shhhh, it's just me," Rien stood next to her at the head of the bed, "C'mon we got work to do."

" _Now_?" Marinette demanded incredulously.

"SHHH," Rien gestured violently to the sleeping body slumped over at the foot of the bed. Chat Noir had a book on his chest that he appeared to have been reading before passing out.

"What do you want? I'm not leaving this room now!"

"This is a great opportunity!" Rien insisted, "Noir's asleep, we can find the akumas and sneak back before he even knows. You'll never get a chance like this again where you _know_ he won't bother us!"

" _Not today_ ," Marinette hissed back, "Besides, I've finally gotten him to talk to me. He said he'll answer whatever questions I have. I'm not going into this blind."

" _He's playing you._ He'll just lure you into a false sense of security, and kill you when he tires of you."

"He swore he wouldn't hurt me," Marinette gritted out, angry on Chat's behalf.

"Oh sure, _he_ won't hurt you. He'll just let the akumas get you. Except who controls the akumas? Who makes the akumas deadly? _He does._ Did you know the akumas used to be good once? They used to make champion and heroes. He's corrupted them."

"What? But Hawk Moth-"

" _Used to be a good person once_. Sure, he went crazy in the end, but Chat Noir made the akumas _deadly_." Rien looked at her in disgust, "Fine. Trust your executioner. Come find me when you come to your sense."

Rien left as quietly as he came.

Marinette stared up at the dark ceiling scared and wide-eyed. She stared at the dark lump near the foot of the bed that was sleeping peacefully, Chat Noir looking oddly innocent when he was asleep. She shuddered. No way was she going to be able to fall back to sleep now.

* * *

"Purr-incess, wake up!"

Marinette yawned blearily to find Chat's excited green eyes inches away from hers. She jumped back with a yelp.

"Can you- can you give me some space?!" she demanded, blushing.

"You're still alive!" Chat said gleefully, flopping onto her instead, apparently ignoring her request. He purred and nuzzled into her shoulder like his namesake.

"OKAY, down kitty." Marinette bemusedly shoved him off her gently but firmly. He landed on the floor but didn't seem to be too upset about it, still beaming up at her happily. "I'm pretty happy I'm still alive too, but _geez_. Overreaction much?"

Chat's smile fell slightly, "No one's ever made it past the first full moon."

Marinette paled a little. Right. That would explain the sudden affection. Trying to lighten the mood she said, "You _sure_ there aren't any werewolves around here? No wolf or dog kwami?"

Chat pounced back into bed, nuzzling her again, much to Marinette's exasperation.

"No gross dogs. And no other kwami are active except for the cat and the butterfly." He paused nuzzling her, suddenly hesitant, eyeing her uncertainly.

"I have to go… work. Do you want to come with?" He stared at her hopefully.

Marinette wasn't eager to see more deals being made. But maybe…

"Can I find loopholes and discourage people from making a deal with you?"

Chat grinned, "I was hoping you would."

"Then let's go!" Marinette hopped out of bed eagerly. Maybe she could prevent these people from ever making a deal! Who better than the village girl who paid the price for another family's wish to discourage people from accepting an akuma?

Maybe she wouldn't have to see Chat Noir as an enemy. Maybe she could prevent these problems from ever occurring by being here.

* * *

It did not go well. Chat Noir was popular with people both rich and poor, and all were equally determined to get what they wanted.

Sir Ramier came by begging for his pet bird to feel better. Alix asked to go back in time to before the house fire that had claimed her dowry so she could rescue it. Lady Lila asked for people to believe everything she says. Chloe showed up again and demanded the ability to harm Chat Noir. She is the only one denied.

Marinette was only able to convince Ivan not to ask for Mylene to come back from the dead by telling him about Chloe Bourgoise and the deal his father made.

The rest demanded their akumas be granted despite Marinette's pleas and warnings.

"I _cannot_ believe people!" Marinette fumed finally, after the last client had left late at night. "How absolutely foolish, how, how _selfish_!"

She paced the throne room angrily, hands balled into fists at her side.

Chat watched her go back and worth resignedly, "I was hoping if they didn't take the warnings and threats of the evil lord of destruction seriously, at least they'd listen to the pleadings and warnings of his fair purr-incess."

"I don't understand how you can joke around," Marinette hissed at him.

"Nor I," Rien stood at the end of the throne hallway, a shadowed figure behind him, "You have one last client."

The hooded person stepped forward to the steps of the throne. The figure kneeled and threw off his hood, revealing-

" _Nino?_ " Marinette exclaimed in horror, "What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

" _Nino?_ " Marinette exclaimed in horror, "What are you doing here?"

Chat Noir's ears straightened, alert, "You know this person?"

"Marinette knows everyone in Parthis, Lord Noir," Nino muttered, "That's the reason I came, actually. I need Marinette to-"

" _Lady Noir_ is not to be involved with the akumas," Chat hissed, his eyes narrowed slits, " _No one_ harms my lady, your quarrel is with me and me alone. Leave or be destroyed."

Chat Noir's destructive black matter swirled around his hands again, and Marinette instantly jumped off her throne next to him, getting in between him and Nino.

"I will _not_ leave," Nino retorted, "Not until I've asked Marinette and _she_ tells me to leave."

"Why you-!" Chat snarled jumping up angrily from his throne.

"Chat Noir, _don't you dare_ touch my friend!" Marinette yelled at him shoving him back down into his throne roughly.

Chat blinked wide green eyes at her in horrified shock as he rapidly pulled his hand away from nearly touching her as the destructive matter faded. His shock quickly faded to anger at her.

" _Don't come near me when my cataclysm is active._ And I told you, you _can't_ go near the akumas." Chat snarled. " _The akumas will_ -"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, I DON'T WANT A DAMN AKUMA!" Nino yelled, swearing angrily.

Chat blinked, his face blank. "Oh."

Marinette sent him a filthy glare to which Chat shrugged sheepishly.

Nino exhaled deeply, and started again, " _Lady_ Marinette, I came to ask if you could visit Alya just once, _please_ Marinette. She's been reading all kind of strange books in different languages non-stop, she's not eating or sleeping, she's gone insane. Please, she's trying to rescue you, but she's going to kill herself first! Just visit her once." Nino had tears in his eyes by the end of it.

Chat Noir twisted uncomfortably on his chair.

Marinette stared at him, "Well?"

"I'm sorry. You know only death can set you free from our marriage." Chat wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Not that," Marinette dismissed impatiently, "What do I have to do to convince you to let me visit Alya?"

"What do you mean?" Chat Noir looked up at her in confusion, "Princess, you're free to come and go as you like. The front doors aren't exactly locked."

"WHAT?" Marinette shrieked.

" _What_?" Nino said in disbelief.

"What?" Chat repeated looking even more confused.

"What do you mean I've been free to leave this whole time?!" Marinette shrieked, "You locked me in your room last night!"

"Last night was the full moon when the akumas are out! Which, by the way, you better be back here by for the next one. Don't make me have to drag you back. _Except for the full moon_ , you're free to come and go as you like."

"Why even kidnap her then?" Nino demanded.

Chat Noir shrugged, "I needed a wife."

"That's not how you get a wife!"

"Efficient, though," Chat sniped, apparently having decided to be as obnoxious as possible.

"Okay, that's _enough_ ," Marinette snapped, causing Chat to look somewhat guilty, "You have no reason to be an ass. I'm leaving with Nino. I'll be back in time."

"Wait!" Chat cried looking horrified, "Shouldn't you at least stay the night here and leave in the morning? It's already dark out. Your friend can stay in any of the guest rooms."

Nino looked incredibly uncomfortable with the idea, but nodded anyway. Rien stepped out of the shadows and led him away.

Marinette was left to stare at Chat suspiciously, "I'm really free to leave?"

Chat tore his gaze away from her again, staring at the far end of the wall instead, "I know you never wanted to be my wife but… I really have no desire to imprison you. Or any of the others." Chat's eerie green eyes looked back to meet her gaze, "At the very least, Marinette, I swear never to lie to you. You are free to come and go as you wish, just make sure you're here during the full moon."

Chat Noir left the room quietly, leaving Marinette to stare after him in confusion.

* * *

Marinette woke early the next morning to prepare herself to leave. She headed to the kitchen to quickly bake some cookies to bring back with her- a few each of Alya's favorite, her dad's favorite and her mom' favorite. She hoped the cookies would convince them that she was fine, after all, who bakes cookies if they're in danger? She was just taking the last batch out when Rien strode in looking worried.

"You're leaving? No one's ever wanted to leave before," Rien frowned, "Are you giving up?"

Marinette hesitated, "I don't know. Rien, I _can't_ kill him."

Rien stared at her, brows raised, "So isn't that just a yes?"

" _No_ ," Marinette said stubbornly, "because there's another way to keep the akumas from hurting people. I just have to convince people not to accept them."

"You really think that'll work?" Rien said skeptically, "We _know_ killing Chat Noir would end all this."

"Well, that's not something I'm willing to accept," Marinette snapped.

Rien looked at her curiously, "Why do you care about him? He kidnapped you."

Marinette scowled, "It's not about _caring_ for him. What you're talking about is murder!"

"It's not murder if the person wants to die." Rien protested, "He's literally kidnapping women hoping one of them will turn out to be the one to kill him. He's a monster and he knows it."

"Speaking of, why didn't you mention the whole Ladybug thing earlier?" Marinette stared at him suspiciously, "Aren't you supposed to be helping me? Honestly, I'm not so sure it's Chat Noir I should be worried about."

Rien looked at her annoyed, "I can't tell you anything that you don't already know. I thought we already covered that. And you _should_ be worried of Chat Noir. Of everyone. Even me. Akumas can possess anyone."

Marinette sighed, "Don't know why I ever called you Sunshine. I'm feeling thoroughly gloomy right now."

Rien placed a hand on her shoulder encouragingly, "If you don't want to kill Chat Noir, fine. We'll give your way a try. Maybe it'll work. If not, well, leave the rest to me."

"Why do I feel like I don't like the sound of that," she stated flatly.

Rien shrugged, "Honestly, you probably won't. Murder isn't exactly fun."

"So much for it not being murder." Marinette sniped.

"Just take your cookies and go," Rien rolled his eyes.

"You don't want one?" Marinette offered, waving one tantalizingly.

"I don't eat cookies,"

"You're the monster," Marinette huffed as she left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette cleaned the flour off herself and did her best to tidy her appearance. She wanted to make it look as clear as possible that she was doing just fine, and try to look like she was most certainly _not_ a prisoner. She had to make sure her parents and Alya stopped worrying about her. Or at least, worried _less_. She chose one of the nicer gowns in her room's wardrobe, a beautiful red dress with detailed black embroidery. As she changed, the two ladybug earrings tumbled out from the pocket of her old dress. Marinette picked them up hastily. What was she supposed to do with these?! They must belong to _the_ Ladybug, the one who would kill Chat Noir. Marinette shoved them deep in her pocket. Well too bad for Ladybug because she wasn't going to get them anytime soon. Ladybug didn't need to ever show up. She'd take care of this _herself_ , no murders involved.

There was a polite knock on her door. Nino must have been ready to go.

"Coming!" Marinette quickly tied her hair into pigtails and opened the door, surprised to see Chat Noir.

Chat blinked at her appearance in surprise, "You look lovely. Anyways, Marinette, I came to give you this."

Chat removed a smooth black ring from his finger and dropped it into her palm. It glowed faintly, an odd green color emancipating off it.

"Hopefully you'll never have to use it. It'll give you one charge of my cataclysm. Just say "cataclysm" to activate it. Whatever you touch will be destroyed. Be careful with it."

Marinette held it away from her aghast, "What would I possibly need to use this for?!"

"The akumas," Chat said grimly.

Marinette slipped the ring on reluctantly.

"Just… be careful," Chat said a bit awkwardly. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of her leaving, but wasn't making any move to stop her. Marinette bit her lip, worriedly.

"Why don't you come with me?" she blurted impulsively.

" _What?_ " Chat looked up at her, eyes blown wide in shock and confusion, "You'd _want_ me to come with you?"

"Well, why not?" Marinette said, pushing on, warming up to the idea, "You're technically part of the Dupain-Cheng family now, and it's only fair that you get to meet my parents. Say you'll come!"

"Marinette.." Chat looked at her in some awe, "Marinette _I can't_."

"My parents won't treat you badly!" Marinette hurried to assure him. She was suddenly determined to bring him back with her. If her parents and Alya could meet Chat Noir, if he could meet _them_ , maybe they'd all feel much better about the whole thing. Maybe they could make this work. "They're kind folk, really! And we have lost of pastries and sweets- even better than the ones you have here Chat, and-"

" _Marinette_ ," Chat interrupted, "I physically can't. I can't leave the house. I'm bound here."

Marinette stared at him blankly, "What?"

"It's part of my curse. I'm bound to the house just as the akumas are bound to me."

"But then… you threatened to drag me back?"

"I'd send Rien to get you. Oh, um, I'd prefer you didn't invite him out with you. I don't let him leave the house unless it's an emergency. No need to give him false hope."

Marinette stared at Chat Noir askance, "I thought you didn't like having prisoners."

Chat rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Rien is different. If I could get rid of him I would. I have every right to hold him prisoner. Don't trust him princess. Seriously."

"Funny," Marinette sniped, "he said the same thing about you."

"Of course he did," Chat scoffed, "Stupid self-righteous, arrogant, goody-two shoes _brat_."

" _Okaaay_ then," Marinette said slowly, "I'm going to find Nino. I'll see you later, Chat Noir."

"Later milady," Chat said a little mournfully.

Feeling a little sad for him, Marinette shoved one of the cookies she was holding into his hands, "Here, have a cookie. Or do you not eat cookies?"

"No, I love cookies!" Chat Noir stared at the cookie in awe as if it was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

Feeling pleased with herself, Marinette left. It was time to go see her parents and Alya.

* * *

The walk back to the village was pretty silent, Nino glancing at Marinette warily every few seconds or so.

Finally Marinette couldn't take it.

"Well," she demanded, "Spit it out already?"

Nino sighed, "Fine then. How okay are you with being the kidnapped bride of the guy who can destroy literally anything by just touching it?"

"Surprisingly, not that bad. I mean, it could be better, I could do without the whole threat of mortal danger from the dangerous akumas hidden somewhere throughout the house, but hey, it could be worse. I could be dead by now."

Nino looked horrified, "You mean Chat Noir isn't the worst thing you have to deal with?!"

"He's actually not that bad, to be honest. He's cursed, it's not like he wants to be dealing with akumas."

Nino stared at her skeptically, "The guy threatened to incinerate me for talking to you."

"Okay, Chat Noir _is_ a bit of an ass. I think he means well. I hope. I dunno, maybe I'm just lying to myself to feel better about this whole deal." Marinette said morosely.

"I mean, he _did_ think I wanted you to do something with one of those horrible akumas," Nino shuddered, "Why anyone takes them I'll never know."

"Right?" Marinette demanded, "I spent a whole day trying to convince people not to take akumas and only _one_ person listened!"

"Wait, does Chat Noir know that you did that?"

"Sure, he even encouraged me to!"

"What? _Why?_ "

"He doesn't benefit from the akumas. I think he'd get rid of them if he could, but he can't."

"So the akumas are the one thing he can't destroy? Great." Nino hesitated, still looking dubious, "Okay, fine, maybe he isn't a horrible murderer who uses akumas to do his bidding. Still doesn't make him an okay person. He still kidnapped you just because he wanted a wife."

" _Needed_ a wife. He's looking for Ladybug. She's supposed to be able to get rid of the akumas," Marinette left out the part where she was also supposed to kill him. That felt a bit too personal for her to share. "I guess he hoped I was her."

"So uh, any luck getting rid of the akumas?" Nino half-joked.

Marinette glared at the ground viciously, "There's no way I'm _her_. Besides, she and Chat Noir are supposed to be in love with each other. Pretty sure we just barely tolerate each other right now. Chat Noir regretted picking me almost instantaneously. Whatever he thought he saw, he clearly was mistaken." Somehow, the thought made her sadder than she thought. What had Chat seen in her that made him think she could possibly be the Ladybug? How did he so quickly reject it? It was bad enough being unlucky enough to be forced to be someone's wife, but it still hurt to know that even _he_ changed his mind, petty as it may seem.

"Oh," Nino said quietly, "So now what? Is he just waiting for you to die to try again?"

"Pretty much," Marinette said depressed, "He doesn't seem to _want_ me to die anytime soon, but he seems to have accepted that I will die eventually, and he'll just replace me."

Marinette didn't tell him that Alya is next in line. The thought filled her with anger, and she knew any momentary goodwill Nino may feel for Chat Noir would instantaneously dissipate. It didn't take a wizard to know that Nino was head over heels for Alya. Chat Noir would _not_ take Alya away from her life. She loved the everyday bustle of Parthis, the latest gossip and news. At least Marinette could still pursue her passion of creating clothes within the castle, Alya, not so much. She needed to live long enough for Alya to hopefully get married. Even Chat Noir wouldn't try to break up a marriage- such a thing was sacred for Parthis and their people. Which just made her marriage to Chat all the more worse. Of course, Marinette has no plans to tell Alya any of this, because she would never want her to feel pressured into a marriage she wasn't ready for, or would even necessarily want. Even if Alya was happy being a bachelorette at 80, Marinette was determined to outlive her.

Nino seemed to get that Marinette didn't want to talk much about her circumstances. He steered the conversation towards the daily gossip she missed out on in Parthis, who was engaged to who, who was the latest composer of renown, who pissed off the mayor lately, basically all the latest drivel.

* * *

They arrived to the village soon enough.

Nino hesitated, hovering outside Alya's door.

Marinette quirked at eyebrow at him, curious, "Aren't you coming in?"

"No," Nino said, shuffling his feet awkwardly and refusing to make eye contact with her, "Alya really doesn't want visitors right now."

Marinette stared, "So you can demand that the dark destructive lord _Chat Noir_ release me, as well as be quite rude to him I might add, but you're terrified of _Alya_?"

Nino whipped his head up to look at her blushing indignantly, "I'm not _terrified_ of Alya-"

The door banged open violently and Nino yelped.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE LAHIFFE. How many times do I have to tell you to _leave me-_ " Alya abruptly stopped yelling, staring at Marinette wide-eyed, " _Marinette_?"

"Hi," Marinette waved awkwardly.

"Well, I'll just be going then," Nino slowly turned around and tried to walk off only to be yanked back by Alya.

"Oh no, you don't," Alya said firmly, "You _both_ are coming in with me. I need to know every detail of what happened."


	12. Chapter 12

Five minutes later, both Marinette and Nino held piping hot cups of sweet cardamom milk tea while Alya bombarded them with questions.

"How did you get her out? What's Chat Noir like? Is he treating you well, Mari?"

Question after question, Nino and Marinette did their best to placate her. Alya was ecstatic to hear that Marinette could leave whenever she wanted, and wasn't being tortured or anything. Marinette and Nino disagreed on their opinion of Chat, with Marinette being much more favorable than Nino, but Alya waved that off.

"It doesn't matter if he's as loveable as a damn puppy. He's taken too many women, he took _you_! He has to be stopped!"

"You can't stop him," Marinette said exasperatedly, "He's unkillable plus he's the only one with control over the akumas-"

"That's where you're wrong!" Alya cried gleefully. She hopped up and grabbed several large books from her shelves, slamming them down dramatically in front of them.

"I've been researching non-stop ever since you were kidnapped!"

"And she really means non-stop," Nino put in sourly, "you haven't eaten or slept in _how many days now?_ "

"Bah! Food is for the weak! Pure rage fuels me!" Alya waved her book threateningly in Nino's face, "I didn't need any distractions.

"Oh yes," Nino said sarcastically, "I'm so sorry I was worried about you passing out because food was too 'distracting' for you."

"Exactly!" Alya nodded fervently, "Besides, it all worked out! Marinette will have everything she needs to kill Chat Noir, and you even got Marinette back!"

She paused, looking momentarily concerned, "Honestly, I don't know how you had the guts to even ask Chat Noir to release Marinette. I thought he'd vaporize anyone who dared ask."

"So did I," Nino said grimly.

"But then…" Alya trailed off, looking at Nino in horror, "Why would you-?!"

" _Because I thought you would die if I didn't,_ " Nino glared at her, "Are you honestly going to tell me you're okay right now?"

Marinette stared at Alya catching things she hadn't noticed earlier. Alya was leaning against the wall, her eyes were a little too bright, and her skin a shade lighter than usual.

"Alya, go take care of yourself," Marinette said gently, "I'll be here in the morning. We can talk tomorrow about what you've found."

"Yeah…" Alya said, swaying slightly, "Tomorrow. G'night Mari. I'm really glad you're back. And Nino?"

"What?" Nino asked flatly.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

Marinette and Nino quietly let themselves out.

Marinette glanced back at Alya's house worriedly.

"She's fine," Nino said, "She'll be fine now. She'll actually eat… now that her "rage" or whatever has finally worn off."

Marinette chuckled dryly, "Alya always said she could live off pure spite."

Nino laughed, "Sounds like her." He smiled fondly.

Marinette scrutinized his face shrewdly. She was tempted to ask him what his intentions were towards Alya… if he planned on telling her of his feelings, but she highly doubted now was a good time to bring that up.

After all, she didn't want to imply the only reason Nino had cared about Alya was because he wanted to marry her, he was the type of person who would do that for anyone, and to think otherwise would be an insult to his character.

But then again, Nino wouldn't go against someone's wishes by constantly visiting them nor would he risk his own life just for anybody.

In any case, Marinette didn't want to meddle. Let whatever romance that panned out between them occur naturally, regardless of Chat Noir's threats.

And now to see her own Maman and Papa. Nino had said they had taken it reasonably well, surprisingly. How they had gone from trying to assassinate Mayor Bourgeois to being relatively happy, Nino was unsure.

"Master Fu just visited them a couple days after you left," Nino told her, as they parted way, "And the very next morning they had gone back to behaving before you were taken."

While Marinette was somewhat happy her parents hadn't suffered as strongly as Alya, she couldn't help but be hurt and confused.

What on earth had Master Fu told them?

* * *

Marinette let herself into the small bakery. It was late at night, so she didn't expect her parents to be up. She crept into the house, she didn't really want to wake them up so late at night-

 **CRASH- BANG- SCREECH**

Marinette winced as the door she opened too quickly banged the wall, causing a chain reaction that resulted with a bunch of pots and pans falling loudly to the ground.

"Who's there?" Papa's voice thunderously boomed.

"Sorry Papa! I knocked over the pots and pans-"

There was a loud noise of footsteps running down the stairs and suddenly Marinette was sandwiched in between her parents, both of them squeezing her tightly.

"Marinette! We knew you'd return to us!" Maman exclaimed happily. She slipped into her native Mandarin as she cooed over Marinette happily.

"Chat Noir was no match for our little lucky charm! Why, you've made a mess as destructive as he would!" Papa gestured towards the mess with a chuckle.

"Return?" Marinette looked confused, "How did you know I'd be able to visit you guys whenever I wanted to? I didn't even know that!"

"Visit?" Maman frowned, "You're going to stay with us, aren't you?"

"Well, no, I have to go back by the full moon… Chat Noir said I could visit, not that I could _leave_."

Maman blinked in surprise, "You didn't kill Chat Noir?"

" _What?_ NO. I- I _invited_ him to come home with me! To meet you guys! I couldn't _kill_ him!" Marinette screeched.

Maman and Papa exchanged confused looks.

Maman spoke hesitantly, "Master Fu said-"

"-nevermind that." Interrupted Papa, exchanging another look with Maman, who nodded worriedly, "Does that mean that you could stay with us and only go back for one day on the full moon? Spend almost all your days with us, and spend one day with him?"

Marinette blinked, "I guess… but Papa, I can't do that, I have a job to do now,"

"A job?" Maman asked curiously.

"Well, it's not really an _official_ job, but I'm trying to keep people from accepting the akumas. When they come to get an akuma from Chat Noir, I tell them how terrible an idea it is, warn them of the consequences, and try to change their minds."

"Did Chat Noir give you this job?" Papa frowned in confusion.

"No, I suggested it, but he seemed thrilled that I wanted to. He's not able to tell them the exact consequences or even warn them that it's a bad idea, but I don't have any magical bindings on me! He really is trapped by the akumas, and doesn't seem to enjoy this at all."

"That doesn't change the fact that he _took_ you as payment for the Bourgeois' deal!" Maman said furiously.

"He feels terrible about it- as he should! But he's really desperate to find Ladybug so she can get rid of the akumas. All he knows is that she's his destined love, and he's trying to find her. Of course, I wasn't her, so I was married to him for no reason, and that's probably why he wants me to have as much freedom as possible." Marinette sighed, "I'm not saying what he did was even remotely close to okay, but I kind of understand why he felt like he had to do it."

"Wait, he _wants_ to find Ladybug?" Papa exchanged another confused look with Maman.

"She's going to kill him," Marinette explained a little sadly, "He told me, and he doesn't care."

"Do you… do you care for Chat Noir?" Maman asked carefully.

"NO. Of course not! He kidnapped me, and he's annoying, and he threatened Nino!" Marinette scowled, "But he doesn't deserve to die! He's doing his best to minimize whatever harm the akumas caused, he's cursed too!"

"Has he treated you badly?"

"No, he's been as kind as possible, otherwise than threatening Nino," Marinette huffed, "but I guess even that was because he thought Nino wanted me to interact with the akumas. He hasn't… approached me for anything…"

"You haven't consummated the marriage?" Maman looked hopeful.

"No," Marinette blushed, "And I don't think he has any plans to. I hope. I mean, once he found out I wasn't Ladybug he wasn't interested."

Papa and Maman exchanged another look.

"Sweetheart," Papa began, "Does Chat Noir know you could get the marriage annulled?"

Marinette fidgeted nervously, remembering Rien reassuring her the first day, telling her he never entered his wives' rooms.

"I don't know. He may just not want to force himself on me… I don't know if he's even ever been with his other wives." She blanched, as she remembered a less reassuring tidbit, "I don't think Chat believes I can get it annulled, he said only death could set me free from our marriage."

Marinette shivered nervously, and her Papa wrapped her in a hug.

"Never mind all this for now, Marinette," Maman brushed a kiss to her head, "It's late. Rest."

Marinette allowed her parents to tuck her to bed, and softly sing her to sleep. They hadn't done this for her since she was a very small child, but she was able to finally fall into a deep sleep, feeling safe and content. She'd... figure out the annulment thing later. Maybe after she convinces Chat to stop taking wives.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ack, sorry to distract from the story guys, but I do feel like some relevant background law knowledge is needed here.**

 **This story takes place in the fictional land of Parthis, which is set in very old and semi-barbaric times were marriage was for life, no ifs ands or buts.**

HOWEVER, much like in real life, while divorce was never an option _annulment_ is.

 **What is annulment? Well, it's this magical thing that makes it so that a marriage becomes void, invalid, un-legit. It gone, fam. It's like the marriage never happened. Nowadays, annulment just isn't popular, when divorce is pretty easy, but it still happens. Take the Philippines for example.**

 ** _Consummation_** **was often seen as the thing that made a marriage official.**

 **Since Chat Noir and Marinette have not slept together, under Parthis law, their marriage could be annulled.**

 **And that, my friends, is some useless law explanation you probably never asked for nor wanted.**

 **Oh well, _*the more you know meme plays in the distance*_**


	13. Chapter 13

The next days passed in a dull blur. Wake up early, help in the bakery, smile and reassure the villagers who visited for bread and the rumors that she was home that she was fine, mend her Maman and Papas clothes, go to bed tired, and then rinse and repeat.

She went to visit Alya twice, but she was bedridden. Alya's days of poor sleep and fasting had caught up to her and she had come down with a particularly nasty flu. While Alya was quite happy to see her, she still needed plenty of rest and sleep to recover. Marinette was unsurprised to see that Nino was tending to her, but she was surprised to see the quiet adoration Alya appeared to have for him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Marinette was happy Alya appeared to return his feelings, Nino and Alya were great and dear people to her heart, and she could think of no one more deserving of happiness.

The days passed in quiet peacefulness, and snow began to fall down, covering the land and her worries in a dense blanket. Were it not for the dark glowing ring she still wore on her finger, her time with Chat Noir could have been nothing but a strange dream.

But all good things must come an end, and soon an akuma struck.

* * *

Sabrina Raincomprix was Chloe Bourgeois' best friend, and rumored admirer.

Yet her akumatization still came to a shock to everyone. She had seemed like such a nice, sensible young lady, despite her questionable taste in companions. Not the type to seek out Chat Noir. Marinette felt immense guilt upon hearing the news. Sabrina would have probably listened to her had she warned her of the consequences. She could have stopped this.

Mayor Bourgeois briefly came out of his extravagant yet well barricaded house to give his short overused speech (how he was still the mayor Marinette would never know) about avoiding the akuma, staying out of their way until they either got whatever they wanted or burned themselves out. The same old overly recited speech that all the townspeople had come to hate.

This time, it appeared Sabrina was after Chloe. Sabrina's akumatized form had made her invisible. Footprints appeared on the snow out of thin air, and rocks seemingly pelted themselves at Chloe before she managed to slip away into her barricaded home. The hovering rocks immediately slammed down to the ground. Footprints in the snow appeared to be headed rapidly in the direction of the watching crowd.

Nervous, everyone instantly scattered towards their home, Marinette included. If there was no one out on the streets, typically an akuma went away with only some property damage.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

Marinette first heard Sabrina's rather cruel laugh behind her, before an invisible arm started to choke the life out of her.

"If you're dead," Sabrina hissed in her ear, "Chloe will never forgive herself,"

Sabrina laughed in delight, as her grip got tighter. " _I can still hurt her!_ " she singsonged.

Marinette flailed as she struggled to scream, but was unable to make a sound. Chat Noir's ring burned on her finger, and she desperately clawed at the arm around her throat.

Immediately, Sabrina let out a shrill scream, as black decay started to eat away at the invisible arm, revealing Sabrina underneath.

Marinette backed away in terror as Sabrina continued to scream terribly as the black matter ate away more and more of her invisibility, until Marinette could just see the girl screaming and sobbing in pain as a blackened purple outline in the shape of a butterfly glowed disturbingly on her face.

Sabrina abruptly unnaturally stopped screaming and pitched forward. Marinette darted forward to catch her, only to balk at how terribly cold and clammy the girl felt. Nervously, she searched for a pulse.

There was none.

"I killed her, _I killed her_ ," Marinette whispered in horror.

She curled up into a ball in the snow, sobbing as snow continued to fall.

Marinette was still sobbing hours later when Alya finally found her covered in a white layer of cold snow.


	14. Chapter 14

The walk back to Chat Noir's home- to _her_ home was much quicker than before. She had stayed for two weeks- a week longer than she originally planned- but the akumatization of Sabrina had convinced her to go home immediately.

She was met halfway by Plagg, who meowed contently, rubbing himself briefly across her legs, and trotting in front of her.

She entered the main doors, only to be tackled to the ground by a flying black mountain of fur, fur that unfortunately got into her mouth.

She crinkled her nose and spat out black fur, while a purring Chat Noir rubbed his head against hers.

"You came back!" he crooned happily.

"Well, yeah," Marinette said confused, "Wasn't I supposed to?"

Chat sprawled his entire body against hers, which although warm and somewhat welcoming from the cold, led Marinette to yelp uncomfortably and firmly push him off. He seemed too happy to care, and settled for keeping his head in her lap.

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon," he chirped happily. He frowned as he peered closely at her face, "Did something happen?"

Marinette shakily took off the now dull silver ring and handed it back to Chat Noir.

He gasped as he took it back, and it glowed black once more, "Sabrina-?"

"Is dead," Marinette said blunty, before she promptly burst into tears on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" Chat Noir cried out as he hugged her distraughtly, "I'm so sorry, Marinette."

"I killed her!" Marinette sobbed, "I should have been here, I should have stopped her-"

" _No_ Marinette," Chat growled, his claws digging into her shoulders, "Don't blame yourself, Princess, this was _never_ your duty, never your burden, it was _my magic_ that killed her. I'm so sorry, Mari."

"Is that how-" Marinette was afraid to finish her question, "Is that how your wives died?"

Chat whimpered as he hugged her to himself more fiercely, " _No_. I told you I never hurt my wives. But they died in a similar way." Chat sounded heartbroken.

Rien appeared at the end of the hallway and walked towards them slowly. He stared down at Chat and Marinette impassively. He wore a heavy outer coat and looked like he was dressed for the cold weather outside the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Marinette peered up at him worriedly. She had never seen Rien leave the place.

"To collect the body," Rien said emotionlessly.

Marinette burst into another fresh round of tears and Chat Noir hastily pressed her back into his chest as he glared up at Rien.

"Do it quickly!" Chat spat at him.

" _Why?_ " Marinette sobbed, wrestling herself free from his embrace, "What do you do with them?"

Chat tried to embrace her again in vain, as she easily twisted away from him. Rien strode out the door without a backwards glance.

"The bodies don't decay… and sometimes the akumas come back," he said reluctantly.

"Where do you keep them?" Marinette asked wide-eyed and terrified, imagining a cemetery filled of akumas fighting to crawl themselves out of the ground.

"In one of the rooms," Chat said nervously, "You're still safe from them, only one has ever come back to life… and no one else."

"Take me there," Marinette insisted. She had to see for herself. She _needed_ to see this.

"What? _No!_ " Chat balked, "Marinette _please_ , you don't want to see this!"

"Chat please, I'll go through every room myself looking for it, I can't rest knowing this, please take me there!"

"Marinette, you don't know what you're asking! I can't, _I can't see you there_ -"

"Chat _please!"_ Marinette begged, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Fine," Chat cried, " _fine_ I'll take you to that damn room!"

Chat Noir slowly stood up, extending an arm to help Marinette up, who took it gratefully. He slowly guided her down the hallways, past many rooms, until they stopped at a door that didn't appear any different from the others.

Chat Noir hesitated briefly, before turning the doorknob and walking carefully in, stopping just over the threshold.

Marinette blinked several times trying to see through the dimly lit lights. She slowly strode forward… taking in the nine raised platforms and the… bodies. So many bodies laid out on the floor in between and around the platforms. Alix… Lila… Sir Ramier… Marinette gasped realizing the platform closest to her held a beautiful girl on it. There was a name elegantly engraved into the side:

* * *

ROSE LAVILLANT

* * *

 _Chat Noir's wives were here_.

Rose was dressed elegantly, her blonde hair swept into a beautiful braided bun, her petite figure clothed in a delicate silken pink and chiffon dress. Rose must have adored that dress. The only thing ruining the picture was the blackened butterfly outline around her eyes, just like Sabrina's.

Tears filled Marinette's eyes as she backed away from the platform in terror, only for her eyes to become fixated on another and then another after _another_.

* * *

JULEKA COUFFAINE

* * *

BRIDGETTE CHENG

* * *

MYLÈNE HAPRÈLE

* * *

Each one held a beautiful girl dressed richly in clothes, with no pulse to speak off.

Marinette's breath came fast, and she gasped, feeling as if she couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs.

Each one of Chat Noir's previous wives… all laid out dead and preserved before her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but notice that one of the platforms looked fairly new, and there was no body on it.

A terrible feeling grew within Marinette's gut, but she couldn't help but be drawn towards it.

She touched the smooth stone surface of the platform, slowly moving around the side to read the name carved.

* * *

MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG

* * *

Marinette let out a loud sob as she turned around and ran for the door only to slam into Chat Noir, who backed away from her touch as if it burned him. She was astonished to feel tears drip down onto her, as she realized he had been crying openly for quite some time.

"I _told_ you, I told you not to come in here, you never should have seen this. You're going to end up on _that platform_. _I'm sorry._ I've killed you and you're going to die. Everyone dies." Chat Noir sobbed desperately, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted this to stop. _I'm so sick of bodies._ "

Still gasping, Chat Noir fled out of the room.

Marinette ran after him, pausing only momentarily to slam the horrid door behind her, but he had vanished.


End file.
